


A tragic mega walls story

by maldtopiaOFFICIAL



Category: Mega Walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maldtopiaOFFICIAL/pseuds/maldtopiaOFFICIAL
Summary: Very sad
Kudos: 1





	A tragic mega walls story

Once there was a cow, his name was WilliamJenkins2003. Alas the world was cruel for a lad such as him, whilst he was in a game of megawalls, the timer struck 0, loud bellows rang as the text "The WALLS Have Fallen" lay in front of him. 

He didn't understand what was happening, he did not understand much in the world. Immediately there were men clashing by his sides, he was scared, what would happen? The men had huge swords and weird pieces of armor, they were not cows obviously. He studies them they clashed, before one struck thunder down on the other, and the other disintegrated into some white smoke.

He was shocked, what was this? The phenomenon known as death? Had he witnessed it firsthand?! And yet there was no gaze of sympathy in the others eyes. They walked towards him, swords drawn, and William Moo'd pleadingly. And finally somehow the creature did not kill him, instead, he made gestures with his hands, and stood by his side. 

Was he protecting him? William was confused, suddenly the ground disappeared next to him, replaced with a pile of cobwebs, William SCREAMED as the monster attacked him ferociously, then the creature from before fought him off. He looked badly injured when the fight was over but had somehow managed to survive. 

The creature had gulped down some red liquid from a flask in his pocket and looked a lot better. Eventually, after a while of fighting, his guardian even dying at one point yet William somehow managed to live the Situation with his guardian returning later to slay the beast who was looking for the frightened boy. 

Eventually some text appeared in front of him, it read "Your with has died, you will no longer respawn" Willaim didn't know what it meant, respawn? He had not died anyways. He figured that it was not meaningful, but suddenly, the guardian he had, the one he would call a guardian, but was now only the creature again, he turned to him with an odd expression, the creature seemed like a human, and his expression was like a contorted grin. 

Suddenly William was in a world of hurt, he saw a sword plunged through him, and as the Creature struck him with his sword, and then mixed it with a kick. William moo'd desperately for help, he saw some people coming towards the creature and something appeared around his head. He figured he just had to stall, William pulled out his sword and started fighting off the creature whilst the people in the background came towards him. Alas his attempt was futile, and had only stalled mere seconds before the creature swung'st once more and struck lighting from above. William felt his consciousness fade, he realized that this was a cruel world, he had learned so much in a few minutes. As William became a ghost he swore vengeance. Vengeance that one day he would beat this brute.


End file.
